


Making Merry

by ScrollingKingfisher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Consensual Sex, Discussion of rape/non-con, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Relationship Discussions, Smut, They're just trying to have a good time before the next apocalypse okay??, Threesome - F/M/M, very briefly don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 07:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrollingKingfisher/pseuds/ScrollingKingfisher
Summary: It's the night before Team Free Will is set to take on Lucifer and open the portal to another world. Getting drunk in the library with Gabriel and Rowena might not be the smartest idea Sam's ever had, especially given the (unrequited) crushes he's been nursing for both of them, but it's not like anything's gonna happen, right?





	Making Merry

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, will I ever be able to write a short fic? Probably not. But hey, I already exceeded my own expectations by writing smut, so have some porn for the new year! ;)

 

A rustle came from behind the bookshelves. A tinkling as two glass things knocked gently against each other. The heavy  _ clunk  _ of a bottle being dropped, a quiet curse, a rumble as it rolled away across the wooden floorboards. And then-

 

“Aha!”

 

Gabriel’s head popped up from behind the books in an almost exact copy of the way that they’d caught him earlier, an expression of great satisfaction on his face and a bottle brandished in his hand. “Just call me the booze bloodhound!”   

 

Sam couldn’t help grinning at him from where he was sat at the library table, fond warmth blooming in his stomach. He felt loose and relaxed in a way that he hadn’t earlier in the day. He loved Cas and his brother, but he found that there was something almost... awkward about talking to Gabriel while they were in the room. It was stifling, as though he could feel their eyes on them, watching all the time. Whatever the shy thing was that Sam could feel growing between himself and the archangel, it didn’t like an audience.

 

Adding to that tension were the circumstances- Dean was chomping at the bit to get to the apocalypse world so they could retrieve Mom and Jack, and he wasn’t going to relax (or let anyone else relax) until they got there. They’d spent the rest of the day and well into the night tracking Lucifer, Dean laser-focused on their task, shooting Gabriel and Rowena disapproving glances every time they so much as looked at one another, and it had taken Castiel to finally pull him aside and tell him that they were as prepared as they could be.

 

But Sam didn’t have to worry about that right now. Dean and Cas had “gone to bed” an hour ago (like they thought they were still fooling anyone), so Sam could finally relax and smile at Gabriel’s antics to his heart’s content. 

 

Gabriel grinned back at him, playing to an audience now as he turned the bottle to read from the label. “Look at this. Dated 1849. I knew not all of your ancestors were no-parties-allowed losers, Moose. And don’t give me that look! It’s better than what you’ve got,” he wrinkled his nose towards the slowly-warming beer sitting mostly untouched by Sam’s elbow.

 

“Where did you even find that? Thought we’d drunk it all,” Sam wondered aloud. He had thought that he and Dean had found every stash of alcohol in the bunker down the years, after hunts gone wrong and being turned into demons and returning from burning their dead friends. Obviously not.

 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow, walking out of the shelves and plopping himself down on the wooden floor with his back against one of the pillars. “Please. Bunch of dusty old scholars, stuck down here for years at a time poring over books, and you think they didn’t need any excitement in their lives? And some way to hide it when the inspectors came around, too. I’ll bet the crusty old Men of Letters didn’t approve of their researchers drinking on the job. There’s gotta be bottles hidden under every floorboard in this place.” He looked around, as though expecting more hidden whisky to materialise before his eyes. “Whatever, I’m gonna drink it. You wanna join?”

 

Sam eyed the golden liquid doubtfully, but set down his book with only a moment of hesitation. “Alright then, but is that even going to have any effect on you?”

 

“Yes it will!” Gabriel held up a triumphant finger. “Because, as was so humiliatingly demonstrated earlier, my grace is, officially, out of gas.” He tipped back the bottle and took a deep gulp, grimacing and spluttering a little. He coughed, bracing himself with one hand planted against the floor, and wiped the back of the other hand over his mouth. “Which means that as long as I do it fast enough, I should be able to get decently pissed before my buzzkill powers wipe it out of my system. And I already stole one of Deano’s fancy-schmancy craft beers that he thinks he’s hiding behind your rabbit food in the fridge, so I’m ahead of the game!” 

 

Sam eyed him dubiously. Was Gabriel really inviting Sam to get wasted with him on the library floor? 

 

Actually, never mind. Now he thought about it, it was a totally Gabriel thing to do. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

 

“Of course I am. All my ideas are good ideas.” Gabriel took another massive gulp, then half-choked and tried to pretend his eyes weren't watering. Sam hid his grin, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. Gabriel wagged a finger at him before pulling his hand back to hide a cough. “Don’t you smirk at me. How long has it been since you went to a party, huh?”

 

“Oh, I’d say it’s been a very long time since Sam let himself have any fun at all.” A melodious voice spoke from behind him. They both looked up. 

 

Rowena was standing in the entrance from the kitchen, eyes taking in both of them with amusement.

 

There was something about Rowena that had always intrigued Sam. Interested him. Drawn him in. Maybe it was how confident in her abilities she was, or maybe it was the way that he was watching her slowly transform herself from someone who sacrificed people for convenience to someone who he might actually be friends with. But either way, the tension between them had only grown tighter every time they worked together, and by the way her eyes lingered on his, she felt it too. 

 

Which didn’t make sense with the way that she was obviously into Gabriel. Sam averted his eyes from her stare and glanced between them, but Gabriel was too busy adjusting his clothing to try and look slightly less like he’d been rolling around on the floor. Sam rolled his eyes with a grin, but when he looked back Rowena’s gaze had turned sly in a way that made him blush and quickly look away again.

 

Gabriel finished yanking down his shirt and raised his hands in greeting, bottle dangling loosely from his fingers. “Rowena! Come on in!”

 

She eyed the golden liquid dubiously, flicking a strand of red hair over one shoulder. “What’s that you’re drinking?”

 

Gabriel grinned at her. “Scotch. ‘S the good stuff.”

 

“Well, in that case,” She clicked daintily across the floor, glancing at Sam as she passed him, conjuring a bottle of wine from seemingly empty air. To his surprise, instead of pulling out a chair, she sat on the floor opposite Gabriel, folding herself up gracefully in a puddle of silky dress fabric. She turned to look up at Sam with a smug little upturn of her lips. “Well? Aren’t you going to come and make merry with us?”

 

Gabriel slapped the floor beside himself with the flat of a hand, his movements already looking a little clumsy. “Get down here Sammy, live a little!”

 

Sam hesitated, then gave up, getting up with a huff and going to sit across from them, long legs folding awkwardly. They would have only annoyed him until he gave in, he told himself. That was enough of an excuse, right? “Happy now?”

 

Rowena eyed him up, eyes narrowing with foxy delight. “Very.”

  
  


They talked for awhile, about anything and everything except what they were about to do the next day. Gabriel and Rowena bantered back and forth, flirting and insulting in equal measure, swapping stories of coven drama and dealings with the pagan gods. 

 

Sam sat back and watched them both, slowly sipping his drink rather than joining in. Having Gabriel staying with them again now that they were back from his revenge mission was taking some getting used to. His memories of the archangel, quivering and helpless with terror behind the side table, kept butting in to remind him that whatever bravado-fuelled story Gabriel might trot out, he was very much not ‘a whole new man’. 

 

Seeing Gabriel like that had turned the childish crush that he’d been trying to deny to himself since Crawford Hall into something fiercely protective. He’d been there. He knew that it took longer to recover from the kind of trauma that he suspected Gabriel had been subjected to than he was letting on. It was a miracle that he was even functioning. And if Sam had any say in it, he was going to keep Gabriel here, safe in the bunker, for as long as possible. 

 

Which was why he had been absolutely shocked when he found Gabriel and Rowena in the library. (Sam felt it again, that swooping lurch of…  _ something _ in the bottom of his stomach at the memory. Anger, maybe? Was he jealous? No, that wasn’t quite it...) 

 

He shook his head to discard the thought again. Whatever, Gabriel’s antics were at least helping to distract him from the fact that they were planning to search out Lucifer tomorrow. He hoped that it wouldn’t be too much for Gabriel. This was the brother who had tried to kill him and was ultimately responsible for his time in hell, after all. 

“Hey, earth to Sam! Anyone in there?” Sam jerked his eyes back up and focused back on them. He made himself smile when he found both of them looking at him. “There he is! Come on, you’ve gotta have some good stories,” Gabriel prodded. “Worst thing you’ve hunted? No,  _ weirdest  _ thing you’ve hunted. Top ten!” 

 

Sam tried to wave them off, a true smile starting to creep over his lips, but he quickly caved under both of their exclamations of disappointment. “Alright, alright. What about the talking teddy-bear? Or when we got stuck in a universe where we were all actors? Or, oh I know, the school play. Now that was weird...”

 

...

 

“And you know what?” He concluded ten minutes later, easily snagging the whisky from Gabriel, taking a sip as he warmed to the story. “The second half of that play was pretty out there, what with the aliens and shit, but it wasn’t nearly as crazy as half the stuff that actually went down these last two years.”

 

Gabriel was still wheezing with laughter too hard to keep hold of the alcohol, absolutely helpless, slumped against his pillar. “Deestiel!”

 

Sam rolled his eyes. “It’s not that funny, Gabe.”

 

Rowena chuckled. “Oh, but it is.”

 

“Okay yeah, maybe it is.” Sam grinned, remembering. “You should have seen Dean’s face!”

 

“Ha!” Gabriel wiped his eyes. “Dad above, I wish I’d locked those two on the set of Titanic while I had the chance.”

 

“You know what? Me too! Then they might not still be dancing around one another. Did I tell you about the time when we thought Cas was dead and Dean kept his old trenchcoat in the trunk and kept taking it out and looking at it all mournfully? Or the time Cas came back from Purgatory and Dean thought he was hallucinating him?”

 

Rowena giggled, covering her mouth. Gabriel leant forwards. “That sounds like some kind of cheap cliche paperback romance.”

 

“Tell me about it. So we were in this motel and Dean’s in the bathroom…”

 

...

 

By the time Sam finished the story about Dean mentally turning into a dog, three quarters of the whisky was gone, and all three of them were loosely slumped across the floor. Somewhere in that time, they had gotten closer together, all three of them sitting near enough to touch. The conversation slowly lulled into a comfortable silence.  

 

Sam could start to feel the alcohol definitely hitting him. The golden light of the lamps seemed warmer than usual, or maybe that was just the good company. Whatever it was, it was loosening his tongue. 

 

But he was also inebriated enough for the darker thoughts he’d been mulling over to slip in. He frowned as he considered something that had been bugging him since he’d seen Gabriel leap out from behind the bookshelves that afternoon.

 

The first few months out of hell were seared into Sam’s mind. He wouldn’t ever forget the way that any sort of touch had burnt, like other people’s fingerprints were being branded into his skin. And then, to top it all off, there had been the nauseating memory flashes and accounts of people having sex with his predatory, soulless self. He hadn’t kept track of how long it had been after that, but he knew he could count his celibacy in years. The thought that Gabriel had even gone  _ near  _ Rowena after just a few weeks didn’t make any sense to him. 

 

The words left his mouth before he could think about it, loud in the quiet of the library. “So, you two, huh? Gotta say, I didn’t think that would happen if we left you in the library for fifteen minutes. I don’t really… understand.”

 

Gabriel smirked, mischief twinkling in his eyes as he fumbled with the bottle. “What? A beautiful lady and a handsome gentleman like myself left alone together with nothing else to keep us occupied? Sammy, Sammy, did big brother never give you the talk? You see, when a lady and an archangel like each other very much-”

 

Sam shook his head. “Tha’s not what I’m confused about.”

 

Rowena rolled her eyes, pouring herself her fourth glass of wine. “Come on, Samuel. This isn’t rocket science! We were having fun before you lot came blundering in.”

 

Sam tried to stop them, but the words just kept coming out of his mouth, slippery as a bar of soap. “I just… I don’t understand. How you even  _ could _ . It’s so soon after...” Both of their eyes whipped around to focus on him. He snapped his mouth shut. And, hell, Sam hadn’t meant to get anywhere near this topic, why was he even bringing this up while they were all having a good time? But he couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

 

Gabriel’s grin had vanished instantly and he glared at him balefully. “We’re really having this conversation? Now?” 

 

Rowena shrugged, looking uncomfortable herself. “I suppose it’s as good a time as any.”

 

“So what? We all got tortured by maniacs with power complexes, we all got beaten, we all got ra…” Gabriel cut himself off and swallowed, adam’s apple bobbing, his eyes darting down. “There. We talked about it. Can we move on now?”

 

Sam winced. “Gabe.” 

 

Gabriel met his eyes briefly then looked away again, wiped a hand over his face. He suddenly looked incredibly tired, and with a pang Sam regretted bringing this whole mess up even more than before. “Yeah. I know. Sorry.” He took another long gulp from the bottle, then glanced at Sam, passing it over. “There’s not enough whisky in the world for this conversation.” 

 

Sam grimaced in agreement. Inside, he was kicking himself. He’d gone and put his dumb, tipsy foot in it. Why the hell had he brought this up? It was still too raw for all of them, too recent. But it was too late now.

 

Rowena was watching them both intently. Sam took a swig, handing it back. “I’m not saying it to try and hurt you. Either of you. I just… don’t understand.”

 

Gabriel looked him in the eye, sounding surprisingly sober, serious for once. “Why not now? If not now, when? And who better? Who am I ever going to find, apart from you two, who would actually understand?” He gestured around with the bottle. “Sex was one of the best things I discovered on Earth. That I discovered for  _ myself _ . I won’t let…  _ him  _ take that away from me.” His fist clenched on his thigh. 

 

Sam nodded. It made something inside him feel hot and too-tight to think that Gabriel was even willing to discuss this with him, with both of them. To trust them with this.

 

Gabriel blew out his cheeks, visibly shaking himself off. “Whew! Well, that was heavy. Glad we got that one out of the way!” 

 

There was still a flightiness to the way his eyes flicked around, his fingers a little too tight on the bottle, but Sam forced himself to relax again, changing the topic. He’d let Gabriel keep his shields. For now. “So you’re getting back on the wagon? That’s what earlier was about?”

 

Rowena spoke up. “‘The Wagon’? Is that what you call all the lassies, Winchester? No wonder you don’t have any fun at parties.” Gabriel laughed, startled, and most of the tension dissipated from his shoulders at the familiar teasing banter.

 

Sam chuckled as well, throwing her a grateful look. “I didn’t mean-”

 

“Oh, I know fine what you meant.” Rowena tilted her head at him, throwing him a wink. “But just so we’re clear, if we ever go for a wagon ride?” Rowena smirked up at them both from under her lashes, “I’d be the one in the driver’s seat.” Sam nearly choked on his mouthful of whisky. Gabriel leaned over clumsily to thump him on the back.

 

“Don’t say things like that, red, or he won’t live long enough for either of us to get into bed with him! And Sam’s a classy lady, unlike some people I know. He doesn’t put out until the third date at least.”

 

Rowena giggled, and Gabriel’s stupid inebriated grin grew, and were they serious? They couldn’t be. Sam shook his head. He wasn’t going to fool himself with the first thoughts that had flashed through his mind when they had both come out from behind the bookshelves, flustered and rumpled. That maybe he wanted to be the reason for that flush in Rowena’s cheeks. That maybe he wanted to make Gabriel’s hair stand on end like that. 

 

But as for the not putting out? Maybe it was the effect of the whisky that had Sam blurting out, “That’s not true!”

 

Immediately, Sam felt two pairs of interested eyes fix on him. He picked nervously at the label of the bottle. “I would put out sooner if I felt like it, I just… don’t like many people that way?”

 

He had half expected derision from Gabriel, maybe some teasing and a ‘Samantha’ that Dean would rib him with if he ever brought it up. But Gabriel just nodded in understanding, passing over the whisky. “But you like both of us, yeah?” Sam took a deep gulp, hoping to disguise the heat burning in his cheeks. 

 

“Oh he definitely likes us,” Rowena purred, her sly eyes at half mast as she watched Sam intensely from under her lashes. “Don’t think I didn’t see that expression when you saw what we’d been up to, Samuel. You were interested, don’t deny it.”

 

He couldn’t deny it. Sam felt his flush spread down to his neck and hid it in his drink.  _ Where was this even going?  _ He wondered. Rowena burst into tinkling laughter at his reaction. There was a glint of predatory hunger in her eyes, and if Sam was being honest with himself (and the alcohol was making that easier with every mouthful), he wouldn’t mind being caught. And Gabriel was… not the suave romancer he’d imagined, but that somehow made him more endearing. Rowena’s suggestion seemed to have him even more flustered than before, head bouncing between the two of them with such a ridiculously hopeful look on his face that Sam would call adorable if he had a little more alcohol in him. He took another gulp and glanced at Gabriel again, assessing this time. Yep. Adorable was the word. 

 

But his interest in the two of them wasn’t relevant. Because… He shrugged, taking another big gulp to cover the inevitable rejection. “Doesn’ matter if I’m interested. Not if you’re not interested in me.”

 

To his surprise, Gabriel scowled, sitting up as straight as the alcohol in his system would let him. “Who says I’m not interested? Of course I’m interested!”

 

Sam just stared at him blankly. Why would he be interested in  _ Sam _ ? “I… I thought you were joking.”

 

“ _ Joking? _ Hell no. Why would I be joking? Have you  _ seen  _ yourself? Hotter than the surface of the sun. And you’re  _ interesting _ .” Gabriel continued defensively, gesticulating vaguely towards him. “‘S a problem. When you’re immortal. People get boring real fast. It’s all the same, same, same. Not you two,” he quickly assured them. “Red has magic, and your soul is all…” He made a weird gesture with his hands, then seemed to realise he could never adequately explain what he was trying to illustrate. “Whatever.” He was blushing again. “Come on, you mean you haven’t noticed me flirting!?” 

 

Rowena giggled. “Aww, look at your wee faces! Gabriel, dear, I think you might be losing your touch. The poor boy didn’t have a clue!”

 

Gabriel made a frustrated noise, but Sam’s brain was still stuttering on Rowena’s words. Gabriel had been flirting with him? 

 

And yes, looking back, there had been moments over the last few days where he could see it. Occasions when Gabriel had let his hand linger on his arm for a second longer than necessary, when he’d caught Gabriel staring at him out of the corner of his eye, that cup of coffee that he’d presumed Dean had made for him. It wasn’t obvious, but he felt now like he should have seen it. Maybe he hadn’t noticed because he’d been expecting Gabriel to flirt with him like he flirted with everyone else- as heavy and obvious as a neon anvil. 

 

But that wasn’t real, was it? Gabriel used that flirting to direct attention away from his vulnerabilities, or just to make Dean mad. Which meant that the way Gabriel flirted with  _ him… _

 

“Oh.” He blinked. Gabriel rolled his eyes, face still scarlet. Rowena snorted into her glass of wine.

 

It was a surprise. But not… not a bad surprise. A really good surprise, in fact. Or it should have been. 

 

But what was the point? He wondered with a sinking heart. What was the point in realising they both had these feelings when there was a gigantic obstacle in the way? 

 

“I might be interested.” Sam admitted “But… Rowena… You should know that I’m not gonna come between you two.” He stared down at the bottle he was twirling nervously in his hands, refusing to look up. “If you’ve got a good thing going together, I don’t wanna ruin that for you. You both deserve good things and I…” He trailed off into miserable silence. The others were silent as well, and Sam could almost feel them looking at him and each other. He didn’t look up.

 

“Wow, Sammy, that speech was… um... beautiful.” Gabriel said eventually. “And the sentiment is appreciated! But, uh, I don’t think you’re hearin’ what we’re saying here.” There was repressed laughter in his voice. Sam looked up, confused. Rowena had her eyes rolled so far that they looked like they might pop out at any moment. Gabriel was smothering his giggles. 

 

Sam got the feeling that there was something here he was missing. Something that should be really obvious that his stupid tipsy brain was refusing to see. Something right in front of his eyes...

 

And then suddenly it clicked. “Oh! Both of you?” He asked, disbelieving, his eyes flicking from one to the other. They nodded, “...together? All of us? Really?” He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

 

Rowena gave a tinkling laugh. “Oh sweetie. He’s so innocent.” She turned back to Sam, patient for once. “It makes sense. You’re interested in me, I’m interested in you, you and Gabriel are obviously into each other and me and Gabriel, well,” she smirked, “it’s nice to find a man who’s powerful while still being respectful of the ladies for once.” She arched her neck, sending Gabriel an appreciative glance.

 

Gabriel took another deep gulp, crinkles deepening around his eyes as he licked his lips. “Not a man, sweetheart.”

 

Rowena shrugged blithely like it didn’t matter to her either way. She turned back to Sam. “You could say that we’re both… flexible.” She winked. Sam blushed again, harder this time and cleared his throat, sneaking a glance at Gabriel. 

 

To his surprise Gabriel was blushing too, and looking away, a light pink dusting his cheeks. It brought him suddenly back to that afternoon when they had both jumped out from behind the bookshelves. Gabriel had seemed so uncharacteristically flustered at being caught in the act. Sam had wondered before how much of Gabriel’s womanising ways was just another shield to hide behind. He was starting to suspect that it was a good proportion.

 

“So what do you say?” Rowena asked.

 

“Huh?” Sam realised he’d been staring at Gabriel and biting his lip for quite some time.

 

Rowena tutted and rolled her eyes impatiently. “Honestly Samuel, I thought you were meant to be the smart one.” She turned to Gabriel. “How hard is it to organise a threesome around here?” 

 

“Yes!” Sam blurted impulsively, feeling his cheeks heat eve further when two sets of suddenly keen eyes flashed to his. “Well… like you said, we’re all interested, right?” he muttered, shyer now. 

 

Gabriel, apparently, wasn’t having any problems with shyness. He let out a whoop which was almost loud enough to Dean up. Sam winced. “This calls for a celebration!” He reached clumsily towards the whisky, but Sam held the bottle up, pointing at him. 

 

“No more for you! You’re a lightweight.” 

 

Gabriel pouted at him, but Sam caught the sly smile in the corner of his mouth as he turned away. Rowena giggled. Sam wasn’t fooled. He knew what Gabe was planning.

 

Sure enough, Gabriel lunged for him. Sam yelped, then started laughing as Gabriel nearly climbed him in an attempt to reach the bottle. He held it higher, wobbling, straining to keep it out of reach, then had to coil in with a bark of laughter when Gabriel changed tack and danced his fingers up his ticklish sides. 

 

“No, no, that’s cheating!” Sam complained, trying and failing to move away. Rowena whooped, egging them both on. Gabriel staggered to his feet, trying to get a height advantage and leaning forwards over him with a grin and his tongue between his teeth while Sam tried to wrestle him off, but then he overbalanced, bringing both of them crashing down with Gabriel on top, the bottle rumbling away across the wood. 

 

Sam was still laughing, breathless, his eyes closed. Gabriel was a warm and not-unpleasant weight on his chest and across his thighs, one bony elbow digging into his side, breath puffing across his neck and cheek-

 

And, suddenly, there were a pair of lips softly pressing against his.

 

His eyes sprang open in shock. Gabriel drew back, hesitant, watching him closely, and holy shit why had Sam never noticed his  _ eyes  _ before? The way the golden-caramel bled into the darker ring around the outside like banded agate? He felt his breath catch.

 

“Is this okay?” Gabriel asked, sounding surprisingly uncertain.

 

In answer, Sam reached up hesitantly and dragged him back down, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s back as he deepened the kiss, one hand sliding up into the soft curls at the nape of his neck. 

 

By the time he had to draw back to breathe they were both panting. The room was spinning a little. Gabriel sat up, still straddling him, perched on his stomach. Sam looked up into golden eyes blown wide and dark, still reeling with his own tipsy impulsiveness. Some small grain of doubt was screaming in the back of his mind. What the hell was he doing? What were  _ they  _ doing? They were going to take on Lucifer tomorrow! They shouldn’t be-

 

“Now that’s what I’m talking about.”

 

They both looked up to see Rowena watching them, unmistakable hunger on her face, and Sam’s misgivings vanished like mist under bright sunlight. There would be plenty of time to overthink this in the morning.

 

Rowena grabbed Gabriel around the neck and pulled him down off Sam and into a kiss, muffling his surprised groan with her mouth. Sam propped himself up on his elbows, trying to get up to join them, then hesitated, looked around, suddenly paranoid that Cas or Dean were going to walk in at any second. “Not in the library, come on, we need to… my room?”

 

Rowena pecked Gabriel once more on the lips before answering. “Sam, I thought you’d never ask!”

 

One by one, they all staggered to their feet, helping each other off the floor. Rowena giggled as they pulled apart, then shrieked and grabbed at Gabriel’s neck as he bent and scooped her into a bridal carry with more ease than his size suggested, his eyes shining as he looked up at Sam. “Lead on, Samsquatch!”

 

Sam stumbled on ahead, shushing them with a grin whenever they started giggling too loudly, ushering them into his room. Gabriel nearly tripped as Sam shut the door behind them, Rowena laughing as he managed to catch himself on the side table, setting her down gently on her feet. She pushed Gabriel backwards onto the bed, and he bounced on the mattress, smiling up at them.

 

Sam couldn’t resist. He walked over in a few long strides, bent over the bed to kiss him, and Gabriel opened easily, his mouth hot and wet, his arms winding around to tangle in Sam’s hair. When they broke apart, his cheeks were flushed, his breathing hard.

 

“It feels different,” he sounded surprised.

 

“What does?”

 

“The kissing. Without my grace.” His hand came up, his thumb brushing against Sam’s lips.

 

“Good different or bad different?” Sam murmured.   
  
“Neither, just- more intense.”

 

He looked over Sam’s shoulder then did a double take. Sam turned to look as well. Apparently Rowena had taken advantage of them being occupied to take her clothes off, and Sam was momentarily distracted. Her long locks hung down across her chest and the curves of her breasts, the red brilliant against the white of her skin. She smirked at them, sashaying across the room to sit on the bed with her legs crossed daintily, utterly unashamed in her nakedness. “Come on boys, get with the programme!”

 

Gabriel gawped for a moment, then started frantically tugging his clothes off. Sam laughed,  pushed himself up as he followed, yanking his flannel over his head in a whisky-impeded hurry. 

 

By the time he’d managed to fight his way out of his flannel, Gabriel was naked too, and Sam’s hands ground to a distracted halt, mesmerised as he watched their bodies move together sensually as they kissed. God, they were both so beautiful- he indulged himself, let his eyes play over them, catching on the curve of Rowena’s waist, the muscles moving under the skin of Gabriel’s back, the dimples at the bottom of his spine. 

 

Gabriel might not have done this while he was this close to human before, but he obviously knew what he was doing. One of his hands caressed Rowena’s ribs, her breasts, her hips, one thumb grazing a nipple, the other dipping lower. She groaned into the kiss, deep and throaty. Sam felt it again, that hot not-jealousy coiling in his gut, only this time it was deeper. Hungrier.

 

Rowena’s eyes were slitted in satisfaction, smirking at him over Gabriel’s shoulder like a cat that polished off the cream and got the canary for dessert. “Mmmm. If you’re finished giving us wolf eyes, Sam, why don’t you come and join us?”

 

“Wolf eyes? Is that like his puppy-dog eyes?” Gabriel murmured, leaving her lips to start sucking kisses into her throat, “Because they’re lethal, I would know.”

 

“Hmm, a little like them. But more like he’s thinking about eating us up.”   
  


Sam smiled at them, making sure to show his teeth as he shed his other sock and climbed onto the end of the bed. “Only if you want me to.” There was something about Rowena that made him feel like he was burning- heat rushing through him that would consume him if she wanted it to, and he wouldn’t even mind. He pressed forwards as Gabriel drew back and kissed her. 

 

He didn’t know what he’d expected, but the reality was better. Kissing Rowena was so  _ different  _ from kissing Gabriel-  she was assertive and demanding where he gave way, sharp everywhere he was soft. She took control of the kiss, her fingernails raking heated lines up his back. Her teeth were a sharp tease against his bottom lip before she let him go, and it wasn’t enough. Suddenly, Sam knew exactly what he wanted to do.

 

He pushed her shoulders back against the pillows, ignoring the two sets of curious eyes on him, and shimmied further down the bed until he was kneeling between her legs, thumbs rubbing circles into her sharp hips, then lower into the soft skin of her inner thighs. Her face was flushed, the colour vibrant against her pale skin, her gaze sultry and heavy-lidded. He dipped his head, tonguing over the soft skin of her stomach, biting gently.

 

“Look at you,” Gabriel’s voice had gone deeper, roughened with lust, his eyes pupil-swallowed and intense.  “You just wanna get your mouth on everything, huh?”

 

Sam gave him a sly grin and cast a quick glance up to her slightly awed expression before he dipped his head between Rowena’s thighs.

 

She gasped in surprise and delight. “Oh, Sam!” But then Gabriel was kissing her again, a desperate edge to it this time, and her groans were lost into his mouth. Sam felt sharp fingers grab his hair, holding him down, but he definitely wasn’t complaining. 

 

Sam concentrated on pulling out every one if his rusty skills, licking and sucking, two fingers teasing at her wet heat. He kept going until her thighs spasmed tight around his head with a muffled wail, jerking, and Sam gentled his touches until she relaxed. 

 

He pulled slowly back, pressing a kiss to the groove of her hip, the soft skin under her ribs, working his way up until he could press in close next to Gabriel and share her kisses, deep and lazy while her rabbiting pulse slowed under the broad palm pressed against her ribcage. 

 

Eventually she drew back, still breathing hard. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

 

Gabriel chuckled, glancing between them with restless satisfaction. He moved one leg, shifting, and for half a second Sam felt the evidence of his arousal hot and hard against his hip. He couldn’t help it, his eyes were drawn magnetically down to his cock. The sight of him, so obviously wanting, made something in Sam’s gut clench tight.  

 

When he looked back up, Gabriel was smirking at him, insufferably smug for someone who looked as debauched as he was, hair sticking up in mussed spikes. He immediately ruined the effect by flopping back onto the bed next to Rowena and rolling into a ridiculously exaggerated ‘paint me like one of your French girls’ pose. “Like what you see?”

 

“You know I do.” Sam couldn’t help reaching out to touch. The feeling was familiar, though the angle was unfamiliar- that heat, the skin smooth as velvet over steel. He stroked once over Gabriel’s cock, letting his thumb graze across the head, unable to keep his eyes off him. Gabriel’s breath hitched, his eyelids fluttering down for a second before snapping back open, gaze intense, a glow sparking in the depths of his pupils. Sam grinned at him, his confidence growing. Yes, he could do this. 

 

He leaned forwards to kiss him again, and Gabriel whined when he go, but Sam just smirked at him. 

 

“You’re a cruel man, Sam Winchester,” Gabriel murmured against his lips.

 

Sam laughed softly and ran his palms down Gabriel’s ribs, smoothing over the soft skin of his belly until he reached his hips and pinned them to the bed. Gabriel wriggled under his hands, impatient and ticklish. Rowena perked up again, propping herself up to watch. The muscles of Gabriel’s stomach quivered under Sam’s hungry gaze.

 

“You don’t… you don’t have to…”

 

“I want to. If you’re down.” Sam had a thought and paused, glancing up. He hated to break the mood but he had to ask. “Anything I shouldn’t do?”

 

Gabriel shook his head wildly, reaching down to tangle his fingers in Sam’s hair, just like Rowena had. “You’re good,” He chuckled breathlessly. “And I’m very down. Just… stay in sight, okay? So I know it’s you. And, uh,” he quickly interrupted before Sam could continue, “maybe nothing… inside, okay? Save the backdoor action for another day.” He winced, like he thought Sam was gonna turn down sex with him just because he didn’t want to do anything penetrative.

 

But that was fine. That was more than fine, because Sam suddenly had so many ideas he wanted to try. “I think we can work with that.”

 

He gave Gabriel a grin, then without warning, bent down and swallowed him whole. Gabriel gave a yelp of surprise which melted into a groan as Sam swirled his tongue. Rowena laughed as he cursed.

 

Sam went further down, Gabriel’s cock bumping against his palate, drawing back when Gabriel gave an involuntary little thrust and he nearly choked, his eyes watering a little but still hopelessly turned on. His hips rolled against the mattress, he couldn’t help it, and he muffled a groan which made Gabriel jerk.

 

“Fuck! This isn’t gonna work! Get up here, you idiot, this isn’t gonna last!” Gabriel cursed, his voice gone rough and deep, dragging Sam up by the shoulders. They kissed, panting and open-mouthed, too turned on to care about technique any longer. “Lube!” Gabriel gasped, “where’s the lube?”

  
“Side drawer,” Sam muttered between kisses. 

 

Rowena heaved herself up with a put-upon groan, and there was the sound of rummaging around. “Honestly Samuel, couldn’t you make it a little easier to find? Are you sure it’s even in here?”

 

“Well, it’s probably… fuck, Sam! Probably slipped his mind,” Gabriel commented.

 

Sam stopped. He drew back. 

 

“Was that… was that a fucking lube pun?” Gabriel just shrugged, grinning at him unashamed, the mischievous light in his eyes somehow unaffected by the circumstances. 

 

But two could play at that game. Sam leaned in, unable to hold back. “Well, I guess you couldn’t just let the opportunity for a joke… slide.”

 

Gabriel’s giggles turned into full laughter, his body shaking against Sam’s as he had to draw away so he could get enough air. Sam cracked up as well. “You’re both awful,” Rowena bemoaned from behind him, but Sam could feel her smile pressed into his shoulder. Sam laughed again, unable to keep the stupid grin off his face. God, he had missed this. This wasn’t some desperate fumbling behind a bar, or a release of steam after a hard hunt. He actually  _ cared  _ about these people. He hadn’t had this much fun during sex in… oh, too many years.

 

One beautifully manicured hand appeared over his side, brandishing the tube. Gabriel grabbed it, leaning over to press a kiss to her cheek in thanks before squirting a generous portion over his fingers. 

 

“Here, like this, we can-” Gabriel’s eager, clever hands wrapped around them both and Sam hissed. The slick friction was almost unbearable, it was too good, and Sam was caught between the kissing and the urge to thrust. He panted, twitching. 

 

Gabriel tried to beckon Rowena over as well, but she shook her head, a satisfied expression on her face. “Oh, don’t you worry about me, boys. I’m quite alright over here.” Sam realised where her hand was and groaned as his cock jumped. 

 

“Jesus, Sammy,” Gabriel gritted out teasingly as they set up a jerky, stuttering rhythm, “Do you jerk off with both hands?”

 

Rowena laughed in his ear. “I’m proportional,” Sam panted in his defence, laughing between breaths, his shoulders shaking with effort. He was sweating, they all were, Gabriel’s and Rowena’s skin gleaming with it, and he bent to mouth the soft skin, breathing in the salt and the heat coming off them.

 

Rowena’s slim, curious fingers joined Gabriel’s. Long fingernails dragged up the sensitive flesh, dug in just under the head, and that was enough to send him over, spilling hot and wet over their fists, mouth open on a wordless shout, shuddering all over, arms shaking as he collapsed sideways so he wouldn’t crush Gabriel. He was surrounded by both of them, hands on his hips and smoothing across his heaving chest, two mouths taking turns pressing kisses to his.

 

Eventually, the post-orgasm haze lifted enough that he realised Gabriel was still hard against his hip. “Come here.” Sam puffed and manovered them with wobbly arms until Gabriel was in the middle. He shared a glance with Rowena, her eyes lighting up with enthusiasm, and then they got to work- Sam reached between them, stroking firm and fast, Rowena teasing the little moans and huffs and gasps out of his mouth until the rhythm of his hips went jerky and uncoordinated. 

 

“Sam! R-”

 

Gabriel gave a choked-off groan, hips stuttering up, and came across Sam’s stomach. With a celebratory shower of sparks and a loud pop, the lightbulb above them burst, plunging them into darkness.

 

“Och, Gabriel!” Rowena scolded, slapping a hand half-heartedly against his shoulder. Gabriel giggled breathlessly.

 

Sam yawned, sighed with satisfaction, then groaned. He heaved himself reluctantly upright. He should get up, because he hated going to bed dirty and he knew from experience just how gross those damp spots would be by the morning. But when he looked down at himself, he stopped in surprise. No mess.

 

Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down between them. “No getting up, I got rid of it. Perks of sex with almost-archangels. Sleep time now.” and he buried himself against Sam’s side like a gigantic cat.

 

Sam grinned, closing his eyes, feeling the warmth of Rowena settling down on the other side of him. A peaceful quiet fell over the room. 

 

For a second.

 

Rowena shifted. “So. Boys. Anyone up for round two?”

  
  


.o0o.

 

“So. Sammy. Have a good night?” 

 

Sam lifted his head as he poured his coffee to see Dean smirking at him from the kitchen table. 

 

Usually, the digging comment would have been enough to make Sam annoyed, but today Sam just shrugged. He knew how he had looked when he walked in; the sex hair, the robe. Probably hickies decorating his neck. His mood was too good to be ruined. And Dean could be as smug as he liked; he wasn’t the one having all the sex.

 

“I barely slept a wink and we were half a corridor over,” Dean chuckled, eyeing him closely, probing, like he was hoping to get a rise out of him. “Rowena sure is loud in the sack. Bet you regret giving Gabriel the room next to yours now, huh?” From next to Dean, Cas rolled his eyes and took another long drag of his coffee like he couldn’t be bothered with this yet.

 

“What?” Sam squinted at Dean in mild confusion. What did he mean? Of course he was up all night, he’d been with them! Dean started to look confused as well, raising an eyebrow in a silent question, but whatever it was he was asking, Sam for once couldn’t decipher it. 

 

Wait. Dean had mentioned Gabriel and Rowena having sex, but… had he really not noticed the neon morning-after signs all over Sam? Was his brother really that blind? He’d thought Dean would rumble him the instant he walked through the doorway, but maybe his denial was just that powerful.

 

Well, if he wanted to ignore the evidence, Sam wasn’t going to stop him. He shook his head a little, leaning his weight against the counter in agreement with Cas. It was too early for this.

 

There were the sound of footsteps and a figure appeared in the doorway, and Sam knew exactly who it was before he even turned because Dean’s eyebrows shot up towards his hair. 

 

Sam had to grin. Gabriel looked like he’d been dragged through a hedge backwards. His hair stuck up at the back, and there was a broad pillow-crease across his face. 

 

He blinked up at Sam, bringing a hand up to rub at his face in a very human gesture, and Sam felt his amusement soften into something more affectionate. He wiggled the carafe in offering. 

 

Gabriel perked up, smiling, and moved to get his own mug. Sam jumped as he smacked his ass as he went past. “Mornin’, stud.”

 

Sam ignored the way he could see Dean’s eyebrows vanish into his hairline from the corner of his vision, trying to hide his amusement. The opportunity to fuck with his brother was just too good. “Morning. Dean’s about to make pancakes.”

 

Gabriel’s expression turned from sleepy to anticipatory in an instant. “Hells yeah.” He pulled another mug out of the cupboard and flicked the ancient Men of Letters kettle on, digging in the back of the cupboards. “Hey, do you two lumberjack impersonators have any teabags in this joint?”

 

“They’re in the second cupboard,” Cas spoke up. Dean turned a questioning eyebrow on him and he shrugged. “I have developed a taste for it.”

 

“Thanks, Cassie, good to know I can count on ya bro.” Gabriel swing the cupboard open and dug into the back.

 

“You’ve developed a taste for leaf water? When have you even been drinking it?”

 

“I don’t sleep, Dean, unless you’d forgotten. Or would you rather I stayed in your room and hovered over your headboard?”

 

Sam let their bickering fade into the background. Gabriel dubiously took hold of one corner of a teabag, dropping it into a mug. Sam watched in bemusement as he filled it with hot water, then poked around in the fridge until he found the milk. He had to hide his grin when Gabriel hissed trying to fish out the hot teabag with his fingers, wordlessly handing over a teaspoon.

 

Another voice resounded from the door. “Some gentlemen you two are. I showed you a good time and didn’t even get breakfast in bed!”

 

Sam turned towards the doorway, and this time he really did chuckle. Rowena’s hair was even worse than Gabriel’s, a giant magenta cloud around her head, setting off the tartan dressing gown and matching slippers she’d conjured from somewhere perfectly.

 

“We charge extra for that,” Gabriel winked at her then shot Sam a mischievous smirk as he handed her her mug of tea. “Don’t we, Sammy?” 

 

Rowena looked down, face softening at the sight of the steaming liquid. “Och, I suppose you’re not so bad. I’ll save the frog transfiguration spell for another day.”

 

“Wait,  _ what?” _

 

Dean had yanked himself away from his debate with Cas, his gaze bouncing around between the three of them like a pinball machine. He kept on looking back and forth, an infuriatingly puzzled expression on his face like he kept adding one and one and coming up with three. As if he squinted long enough and hard enough he might see what he expected to see rather than what was really in front of his eyes.

 

Behind him, Cas rolled his eyes exaggeratedly and sipped his coffee.

 

“But I thought you were-? You were with-? Dude, what the hell is going on here? Am I missing something here? Stop laughing!”

 

Sam couldn’t help it. He laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am contractually obliged to let you all know that I have a sequel drafted and that the title of the google doc is Making Merry Part 2; Electric Boogaloo


End file.
